Acidicus
Acidicus is the Serpentine General of the Venomari tribe. He has white spikes on his head, tusk-like fangs, and four yellow eyes. His body is dark green with black, red, and lime green markings. The most intelligent member of the Venomari, Acidicus is responsible for most of his tribe's battle plans and schemes. He also invented special vials that can safely and effectively store Venomari Venom, ensuring that his forces never have to worry about running out of venom in battle. Following their reform, he serves as an elder of the Serpentine. History Spellbound During the Serpentine Wars, Acidicus and the other Serpentine attacked Jamanakai Village, though were fended off by the Elemental Alliance. The Anacondrai soon arrived and before long, Acidicus announced to Arcturus that they had taken the village. Near the end of the war, Acidicus and the other Venomari had taken a handful of civilians hostage in the Toxic Bogs. It was there that the Maya found them and used a Sacred Flute to lock him and the other Venomari in their tomb. Can of Worms Kai and Jay were sent out on a mission to investigate the Venomari Tomb, but upon reaching the Toxic Bogs, they found the tomb to be empty. As they looked around Kai was met by Spitta, who spat venom in his eyes. While Kai began to hallucinate, Acidicus and the rest of his tribe came out of hiding. Zane and Cole arrived but were quickly cornered by the Venomari and Constrictai. Acidicus laughed as the four Ninja began sinking on a log in an acid lake. However, Samurai X appeared, providing a rope for the Ninja to escape on and attacking the Venomari, forcing them to retreat. The Snake King When Pythor discovered The Lost City of Ouroboros, he summoned the rest of the Serpentine and challenged Acidicus and the other Serpentine Generals in the Slither Pit to claim the title of Snake King. Acidicus was punched in the face early on, but seemed to gain the upper hand when he, Skalidor, and Fangdam tackled Pythor simultaneously. However, the cunning Anacondrai uses the Sacred Flute to incapacitate the Generals (save Skales, who was secretly allied with him), and promptly defeated them with ease, with Acidicus being backhanded to the ground as he reeled in pain from the Sacred Flute's music. Tick Tock The Generals began to question Pythor's plans, deciding to take their staffs back. When Skalidor accidentally hit Acidicus over the head with his staff, the two dropped their staffs as they engaged in a small fight. However, the venom from the staffs spilled onto the floor and mixed, giving Pythor the idea to drip the venom of each General's staff onto a sheet of paper, which revealed a map of the Fangblade locations. All of Nothing While Pythor searched for the last Fangblade somewhere in Ninjago, Acidicus waited in The Serpentine's Underground Fortress with the rest of the Generals. He appeared somewhat skeptical about the existence of The Great Devourer, commenting that he was curious to see what would happen when the Fangblades were united in Ouroboros. Later, after Pythor returned with the final Fangblade and imprisoned the Ninja (who were attempting to steal the other three), Acidicus was among the Serpentine reluctant to leave for Ouroboros immediately, suggesting that they at least celebrate capturing the Ninja. Day of the Great Devourer When Pythor finally succeeded in awakening the Great Devourer, the Serpentine were forced into hiding when they realized that the beast had no compunctions about consuming them along with the rest of the world. Acidicus was among the Serpentine taking shelter in the Fangpyre Tomb as the Great Devourer rampaged through the Forest of Tranquility. After the Great Devourer's destruction at the hands of Lord Garmadon, Acidicus was the first to hear the cheers of the people in Ninjago City. (NOTE: The episode shows Skalidor speaking when the Serpentine hear the people's cheers aboveground, but the line is delivered in Acidicus' voice, implying that the Venomari General was supposed to be the speaker.) Darkness Shall Rise Acidicus was present with the other generals when Skales suggested that he be crowned their new leader. The Serpentine ultimately decided to ally with Lord Garmadon, abandoning Acidicus and the other generals. Skales later devised a plan to kidnap Lloyd in an attempt to blackmail Garmadon into allowing him leadership of the Serpentine. Acidicus caught Jay eavesdropping on the Serpentine's plan and had him tied up in the subway. As part of the plan, Acidicus, along with Fangtom and Skalidor, robbed the bank to distract the Ninja. Kai, Cole, and Zane chased the Serpentine into the subway, where they attempted to escape aboard a subway train. A fight between the generals and the Ninja ensured, wherein the generals managed to escape as the Ninja attempted to stop the train from running into Jay. Pirates Vs. Ninja Acidicus and the other remaining generals soon joined up with Lord Garmadon who presented them with his new Mega Weapon, though the Venomari doubted that Garmadon knew how to use the weapon. Garmadon eventually did figure out how to used it and inadvertently brought Captain Soto's crew back, who in turn took over the ship and threw Acidicus and the other serpentine into the brig. After the Ninja dealt with the Pirates, the Serpentine reclaimed the ship and Acidicus stood by Garmadon as he mocked the Ninja. Child's Play Acidicus, along with Skales and the other generals, met with Lord Garmadon at the Ninjago Museum of History, where Garmadon devised a plan to use the Mega Weapon to resurrect the skeleton of the Grundle. When Garmadon thought his plans had been thwarted by the Ninja and escaped, Acidicus and the other generals stole a Serpentine coffin. The Ninja followed them to the streets, where the generals attempted to escape through the sewers. Upon realizing that the coffin wouldn't fit through the manhole, Acidicus and the other generals escaped empty-handed. The Stone Army The Day Ninjago Stood Still Acidicus and the other Serpentine generals returned to Ouroboros where they crowned Skales the new snake king. They along with the rest of the Serpentine then proceeded to burrow under Ninjago City to carry out Skales's first order to take back Ninjago as their own. However their plan failed as they came across the tomb of the Stone Army just as it was awaking due to venom of the Great Devourer. The Serpentine rushed into battle, but upon realizing that the stone warriors were indestructible, Acidicus advised that they retreat. Skales however insisted they remain and fight, though the Stone Army overpowered them and left the tomb, trapping the Serpentine in there instead. The Curse of the Golden Master When the Ninja came to the Serpentine in search of answers about a scale they found during a previous battle with the Overlord's Nindroids, Acidicus told them of the Serpentine legend, the curse of the Golden Master. The Corridor of Elders Acidicus fought alongside the Elemental Masters at the battle of the Corridor of Elders and helped defeat Chen's imposter Anacondrai army. Ninjago.com Description Rank: General Acidicus is as dangerous as the Toxic Bogs the Venomari call their home. Victims who have been hit by the Venomari venom hallucinate and sometimes see their worst fears materialize before them. General Acidicus is the brains of the otherwise intelligently challenged Venomari. He has cleverly constructed vials the Venomari can use for carrying extra venom in their combat gear, so they never, ever run out of venom in battle. He strongly supports Pythor’s efforts to unite the tribes and rule the world. Appearances Notes *He has a similar headmold to Lizaru, but with white spikes on his head instead of green. *In concept art, Acidicus's weapon (the Hypnobrai Fangblade) has a gold blade instead of the proper silver color. *Several cards seem to give Acidicus a prominent leadership role among the Serpentine, as he is depicted at the head of an army of Serpentine. *In "The Curse of the Golden Master," his Venomari Staff is now emerald instead of golden. In addition, it no longer has the Anti-venom. **In the same episode, he is referred to and credited as the "Chief." *He may not always have been a Serpentine general due to the fact that he said "I've fought hard for this staff and will not give it up easily." in the show. *Acidicus's name is a pun on the word "acid." *Acidicus is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament. *Acidicus is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be bought for 250,000 studs after obtaining his character token in "Level 7: The Toxic Bogs." *He and Skalidor are the rarest Serpentine minifigures as they are both exclusive to a $120 set released in 2012. *In LEGO Ninjago: Wu-Cru, Acidicus serves as a boss in the "Venomari Tomb" level. Gallery acidicusminifigure.jpg|Acidicus's minifigure Acidicus.com.png|Acidicus CGI Acidicus401.png|During the Serpentine Wars Acidicus402.png|With prisoners in the Toxic Bogs Acidicus403.png|Locked away in the tomb acidicus01.png acidicus02.png acidicus03.png Acidicus11.png SerpentineGenerals21.png|Presenting Skales with his Staff Acid21.png|Fighting the Stone Army Acidicus40.png|Telling the Curse of the Golden Master to the Ninja with his staff AcidicusTells.png Snakessubway.jpg AcidicusT.png|In LEGO Ninjago: Tournament de:Acidicus pl:Acidicus Category:Serpentine Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Generals Category:Venomari Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Serpentine Generals Category:2013 Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:2014 Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Characters Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:2015 Category:2015 characters